Traitor
by upeekaboo
Summary: ...tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ia membagi dua hatinya; antara aku dan seseorang?"


-+++-

"Maaf," sebuah kata penuh penyesalan yang begitu mendalam, bagaikan lautan tak berdasar. Deras hujan mengikuti alunan setiap kata yang meluncur begitu saja di sebuah bibir lembut nan sempurna. Perasaan tertekan menjadi inti dari empat huruf tersebut.

"Maaf untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis remaja dengan ukiran senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mata hijau cerahnya tampak terpejam dengan halus. Tetapi, hatinya tak begitu seirama dengan lekukan hangat di wajah cantiknya.

Remaja lainnya hanya menunduk takut, tak berani menatap wajah damai tersebut. Bibirnya tampak pucat pasi, ragu untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya yang akan meluncur di bibir pucat-nya. Hatinya begitu panas, tidak mendapatkan setiap kedamaian yang mengikuti arus peredaran darahnya.

Gadis remaja itu akhirnya menggenggam tangan dingin remaja lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Ia masih tersenyum dengan pahit, "Katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Aku percaya dengan setiap kata yang terucap di mulutmu."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Membuang semua emosi dan keraguan yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Ia memberanikan membuka mulutnya untuk memberi sebuah kalimat pada lawan bicara-nya. Ia menekan sebuah kata yang terdengar tidak enak.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?" sahut Sakura dengan tersenyum kembali, membagi kedamaian yang terus bertumpu pada dirinya kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kita—putus."

Dan hujan semakin deras, serta bunyi petir yang menyambar di segala tempat.

-+++-

* * *

**Traitor  
**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

-+++-

'BUGH!'

Suara pukulan terdengar nyaring dan terdengar bergema di ruangan yang berukuran lumayan ini. Air mata terus menghujam, seiring dengan turunnya titik-titik air dari langit.

"Kau BODOH, Sasuke!" seru seorang remaja pirang dengan penuh emosi. Tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya sendiri, tersirat jelas dari bagaimana ia bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan yang begitu berarti. Tangan kekarnya yang berdosa setelah memukul wajah Sasuke itu terus mengacu pada udara, membiarkan menggantung begitu saja.

"Naruto," panggil pelan Sasuke seraya mengelus pipi putihnya yang berubah menjadi merah—karena hantaman Naruto tadi. Ia menggesekkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibirnya secara perlahan, menyentuh beberapa cairan kental yang biasa disebut 'darah'.

Naruto hanya mengeluh lemah dan mendudukkan dirinya ke permukaan empuk sebuah kasur tidur. Pikirannya kacau, alisnya meberngernyit tanda tak setuju, kepala pirangnya ia tundukkan sedalam mungkin di antara celah lekukan tubuhnya, dan air matanya terus mengeluarkan diri dari mata 'Safir'-nya.

"Aku tak menyangka, persahabatan kita bertiga hancur karena kau," Naruto berkata sinis tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar menyesal.

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Sasuke!! Aku rela menyerahkan Sakura untukmu, walau aku tahu aku masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepadanya. Tetapi, lihat sekarang! Kau hanya bisa membuatnya terus menangis dan tak bisa membuatnya bahagia!!" teriak Naruto penuh dengan amarah. Air matanya kembali mengalir melewati pipi halus berwarna seperti karamel itu.

Sasuke tak berani menjawab. Ia begitu pilu melihat sahabatnya menangis. Kejadian 'pemutusan hubungan' itu terulang kembali di otaknya. Ia membuat Sakura menangis dengan senyuman manis yang tetap terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Dan itu semua artinya—hari ini, Sasuke telah membuat _dua orang_ yang ia sayangi menangis. Bodohnya, penyebab mereka menangis itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tetap menangis dengan pelan; walau Sasuke tahu, harusnya tangisan itu meledak seperti biasanya.

Tak terasa, hujan sudah melampaui batas normal. Badai telah menanti dengan ganas. Petir menyambar disana-sini, sebagai penghias langit sekarang. Rintik hujan sudah tak berbentuk karena hempasan angin badai tersebut. Cuaca kali ini benar-benar kacau.

"Oke," ucap Naruto pelan, mengagetkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga, "Apa alasanmu memutuskan Sakura?"

**DEG!**

Sasuke terkesiap. Pertanyaan simpel yang benar-benar membutuhkan kamus untuk menjawabnya. Hatinya tak memikirkan semua omong kosong tersebut, hanya mengikuti perintah bahwa ia telah muak dengan wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut.

"A-aku, tidak tahu," balasnya gugup, memalingkan muka dari tatapan tajam Naruto. Hatinya benar-benar tak terkontrol. Jantungnya terus memompa darah dengan cepat, membuatnya ia semakin gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang selanjutnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak tahu'?"

Sasuke semakin gugup. Detik-detik jam dinding yang terdengar jelas menambah suasana menjadi panas, berbeda dengan suasana di luar sana. "Aku hanya merasa bosan dan ada seseorang yang pantas untukku."

Naruto semakin naik darah. Emosinya kembali meningkat. Posisi duduk-nya telah berubah menjadi posisi berdiri yang sedang mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Ia begitu marah kepada sahabatnya sendiri, teman masa kecilnya yang begitu berharga di matanya.

"BOSAN KATAMU, HAH?! DAN ADA SESEORANG YANG MENJADI PENGGANGGU? SAKURA BENAR-BENAR TERLUKA, SASUKEE!!" teriak Naruto tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Terpancar jelas dari mata birunya, Naruto benar-benar sedang emosi kepada Sasuke. Kilauan bola mata Sasuke hanya memancar seperti biasa, namun ada sedikit rasa sesal yang tergambarkan.

"Aku tahu Sakura terluka, Naruto! Aku tahu! Tapi, yang lebih terluka itu adalah AKU!!" teriak Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkraman kuat Naruto dari tubuhnya. Ia bernafas lega saat telapak tangan mungil tersebut sudah tidak menempel pada bagian tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan bodohnya. Cengkramannya sudah berhasil Sasuke lepaskan.

Tanpa menjawab segala pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke segera memberi tekanan pada bibir ranum Naruto dengan belahan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sampai Naruto mendesah tak terima. Apa berdayanya seorang Naruto, dengan cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke segera menjulurkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Bermain sebentar disana, dengan sedikit penekanan berbeda dari lainnya.

Naruto menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dengan segala gerak-geriknya yang konyol, tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Gerakan yang meliuk-liuk tersebut malah membuat Sasuke semakin tergoda, ia kembali memainkan lidahnya sendiri di mulut orang lain. Naruto terperanjak kaget, dan akhirnya ia menjulurkan lidah kecilnya untuk menyinggung permukaan lunak lidah Sasuke. Mengaitkan kedua lidah—yang tujuan sebenarnya adalah menyingkirkan lidah asing tersebut dari mulut kecilnya.

Sasuke segera melepas lidah serta mulutnya dari alat pencernaan Naruto yang paling pertama tersebut. Bibir kecil yang terselimuti saliva itu tampak menggiurkan, serta memerah dengan sempurna. Titik fokus pandangannya masih belum beralih ke titik lainnya, tetap bertumpu pada bibir kecil Naruto yang kenyataannya memang manis seperti madu. Lidah yang terlindungi itu tampak menggoda, dengan gerak-geriknya yang begitu mengairahkan.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" akhirnya, bibir kecil itu bergerak kembali, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanya yang terdengar pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tak terlihat dengan jelas oleh Naruto bahwa itu senyuman tulus, bukan lekukan mulut biasa.

Hanya tersenyum, tak membalas. Sasuke segera menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto ke atas permukaan kasur empuk nan lembut tersebut. Ia mengecup bibir atas Naruto serta memilinnya dengan lidah. Naruto terdiam, terhanyut dalam sebuah suasana aneh yang pernah dirasakannya. Sebuah penolakan memang memprotes hatinya, namun penolakan tersebut segera dihapus dengan desiran sang hati.

Leher jenjang Naruto telah diserbu oleh bibir lembut Sasuke. Kecupan menggoda terdengar jelas dari lehernya. Mau tak mau, Naruto mengeluarkan suara indahnya dalam desahan nikmat.

Sasuke tak diam. Bibirnya terus berpacu pada leher berbau harum milik Naruto, ia menggesek-gesekkan permukaan celana-nya yang sudah terasa menggembung ke arah celana Naruto. Gesekkan yang terasa mengejek. Dengan liarnya, Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat hingga beralih ke dalam tempo yang lambat. Naruto semakin mendesah kencang, pikirannya kosong melompong. Merasa terangsang, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menambah sensasi yang sudah terjadi.

Sasuke tercekat, nafasnya terasa hilang tak berjejak. Ia mendesah puas di dalam leher Naruto sambil terus menghisap leher karamel tersebut. Tak terasa, ia telah menggigit leher Naruto dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Sas—Sasuke..." panggilan yang tak terlalu kencang menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke, membiarkan peredaran darah yang terhambat kembali mengalir di dalam hawa bernafsu kali ini.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto. A-aku..." Sasuke termangu dalam gugup sekarang. Ia memandang wajah polos milik Naruto yang dapat meluluhkan hati yang jahat. Raut wajahnya masih dalam keadaan tak mengerti.

Rasa bersalah Sasuke segera ditepis oleh sebuah hasrat yang penuh nafsu. Sasuke segera menjilat darah Naruto yang bertengger manis di leher karamel tersebut. Memberikan pertolongan dengan jilatan memutar yang memanjakan.

Sasuke segera membuka bajunya. Kemeja panjang yang lengannya tergulung itu sukses dibiarkan begitu saja di lantai yang dingin bagaikan es. Celana serta _underwear_ yang terpampang jelas musnah dari tubuh ideal seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tangannya beralih lagi ke arah celana jeans milik Naruto, tetapi tangannya disentuh kuat oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih mungil daripada tangan besarnya.

"He-hentikan, Sasuke! Aku belum mengerti maksudmu, bodoh!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak untuk berdiri, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur mewah tersebut. Tangannya sibuk membetulkan kaos berkerah miliknya, sedangkan jarinya meraba bekas gigitan kecil Sasuke pada lehernya.

"Idiot," ujar Sasuke singkat dan mengikuti jejak Naruto untuk beranjak dari kasur. Ia mendekati Naruto dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu ke permukaan dinding, menghantamnya dengan keras. Naruto sedikit berngernyit, mengeluh akan sakit yang diderita punggungnya. Sasuke segera membuka celana jeans malang tersebut dengan paksa, kemudian merobek seluruh pelindung barang tersensitif milik Naruto.

Tak diam, Sasuke segera beralih menuju ketinggian yang paling rendah. Wajahnya sudah tepat dihadapan sesuatu yang menggiurkan baginya, alat vital milik Naruto. Sasuke segera mengecup sebelah testis milik Naruto dan meraba sesuatu yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi jilatan yang begitu liar. Tangan Sasuke sudah tak pantas disebut meraba, melainkan mencengkram dan mengocok alat vital Naruto.

"Hng... Sasuu..." desah manja Naruto, entah bertujuan untuk memberhentikannya atau menginginkan yang lebih.

Kocokan Sasuke semakin cepat dan menggoda, membuat Naruto meraung-raung tak jelas. Kemudian, mulut dan tangan Sasuke berganti posisi. Mulutnya yang hangat mengapit milik Naruto, memijatnya dengan sentuhan lidah yang terasa begitu menggairahkan. Tangan Sasuke semakin cepat untuk mencubit-cubit kedua testis tersebut, seakan gemas dengan bentuknya.

"Hen-tikaan..." gumam Naruto pelan, seraya mengeluarkan cairan yang biasa disebut sperma dengan perlahan. Sangat kental dan berlendir, tetapi Sasuke tetap menelannya dengan nikmat. Menghilangkan _dahaga_ dengan menggoda sang teman.

"Tidak akan, Naruto," ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan cubitan nakalnya dan menelan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih ada di sekitar area mulutnya.

Naruto yang lemas, akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan hantaman kaki yang dapat dibilang keras. Wajahnya masih pucat, seakan seluruh darahnya sudah habis tersita oleh kejantanannya. Peluh keringat terus turun, melengkapi adegan seks yang sudah direncanakan oleh takdir.

Petir di luar sana sudah sedikit mereda. Kilat-kilat yang menyambit dengan ganas pun sudah menghilang. Hanya melodi dari rintik hujan—dan nafas terengah-engah dari mulut Naruto—yang dapat mereka dengar. Tiada satupun yang mulai membuka suara.

Seakan mengetahui bahwa suasana hening kali ini mulai menyebalkan, bibir Naruto mulai mendahului perbincangan selanjutnya.

"...kenapa..."

Sasuke yang sedang terdiam akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melirik wajah Naruto. Pipi memerah, nafas masih terengah, dan peluh masih saja membanjiri permukaan kulitnya; gambaran untuk wajah Naruto yang di mata Sasuke sangat eksotis. Sangat eksotis.

Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...kenapa kau melakukan _ini_ semua, Sasuke? Kenapa?"

_Bingo_.

"Aku tahu aku memang salah," ujar Sasuke, sedikit tercekat mengakui hal ini, "aku sudah _mati rasa_ kepada Sakura. Yeah, aku hanya menganggap ia sebagai teman saja—sekarang."

"Lantas, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Kau tahu, ini semacam 'pelampiasan nafsu' bagiku," ucap Naruto yang masih saja belum mengetahui apa tujuan Sasuke melakukan hal 'terlarang' ini kepadanya. Sedikit emosi juga, mengingat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mati rasa kepada Sakura.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, namun kali ini lekukan kecil kembali juga untuk menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum misteriusnya seakan mengantarkan hujan diluar sana yang semakin lebat.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mulai merubah orientasi seksualmu..." tebak Naruto dengan asal. Entah matanya salah menangkap atau apa, senyum Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Sayangnya, aku harus mengatakan 'iya' kepada pernyataanmu."

"Dan jangan katakan pula kalau kau mulai mengincar seorang cowok—hey, masa' kau gay, sih? Haha, konyol," dengan dibumbuhi tawa yang sedikit memaksa, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu; bagaimana lagi..." Sasuke mulai mendekati tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Naruto. Naruto berjengit merinding, memundurkan tubuhnya yang lemas tetapi tidak bisa.

"Dan—biar aku tebak lagi—jangan katakan kalau kau mulai menyukai_ku_. Memang terdengar sangat konyol dan begitu mustahil, tetapi... melihat gerak-gerikmu sekarang.. Yah, aku tidak tahu juga, sih. Tapi 'kan—hmpfh~"

Kecupan lembut menghentikan semua omong kosong ini. Tangan Sasuke meraih pelan punggung Naruto, mendekapnya dengan erat agar tidak dapat dilepaskan dengan seenaknya. Bibir kemerahan Sasuke memagut bibir Naruto, menghanyutkan dalam suasana yang begitu menggelora jiwa. Pagutan kedua bibir terasa begitu lembut, penuh dengan makna, tanpa paksaan. Naruto yang terdiam, kini mulai mengikuti tuntunan bibir Sasuke yang semakin lama mempercepat tempo-nya. Desahan pelan mulai mengalun, bibir yang terjilat oleh lidah sang lawan tersebut mulai membuka suara yang begitu memabukkan. Alhasil, kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengapit kepala Sasuke dan memberi tekanan agar Sasuke bisa memperdalam ciumannya.

Suara kecupan basah mulai menggema di sudut ruangan. Sekali-kali, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir mungil itu, dan menempelkannya kembali serta menciuminya dengan sedikit bernafsu. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang. Ini bukanlah 'dua bibir yang menempel' saja. Ini adalah sebuah ciuman—yang sedikit panas.

"Sa—Sasuke..." erang Naruto, meminta yang lebih. Mengambil inisiatif, ia meraih kepala Sasuke dan kembali menciuminya dengan irama yang begitu manja. Sasuke tak diam, ia segera mengangkut tubuh Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang berkesan manja tersebut. Langkah kecil dan perlahan Sasuke ambil untuk sampai di tempat tidur. Sesampainya, ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Aku tahu ini salah. Aku merasa seperti perusak hubungan orang saja," ucapnya sambil terkekeh dengan volume suara yang kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Siapa peduli, bodoh. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku," ujarnya sembari memberi penekanan kepada kata 'kau' dan 'aku'. Ia menciumi pipi lembut Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

"Itu namanya jahat," timpal Naruto seraya mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke—dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersipu. "Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini, ini menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Bayangkan, kau yang ia sangat cintai malah memilih untuk bersamaku sekarang..."

"...ralat bagian 'sangat cintai' itu, Naruto," potong Sasuke. Naruto melihat ada sedikit kekecewaan di mata hitam legam milik Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"...tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ia membagi dua hatinya; antara aku dan seseorang?"

"EH?! Ma-maksudmu, dia... Sakura..." Naruto terbata-bata. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke sekarang. Apa benar seorang Sakura—yang Naruto ketahui, ia adalah tipe wanita yang setia—menduakan Sasuke dengan teganya?

Senyum yang terkesan pahit segera terlukis di wajah Sasuke, "Lupakan itu, Naruto. Lupakan. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Bukan sebagai pelarian atau pelampiasan atau apalah..."

Naruto terhenyak. Ia merasa wajahnya mulai menghangat sekarang.

Tanda diam Naruto membuat Sasuke segera melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang terhenti tadi. Leher jenjang yang menggiurkan tersebut segera ia lahap dengan perlahan. Menjejalkan lidah ke atas permukaan kulit berwarna karamel itu. Ia kembali menelusuri leher tersebut dan kembali mengigit _kissmark_ yang sudah sangat memerah. Alhasil, desah terpancarkan dari mulut Naruto.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya ke arah torso Naruto. Kaos berkerah yang Sasuke anggap mempersulit dirinya, diangkat dengan paksa. Dijilatnya kedua titik yang sudah menegak, terasa begitu menantang. Naruto menjerit, dua titik sensitifnya sudah menjadi korban dari mulut Sasuke. Jilatan yang mempermainkan puting tersebut membuat Naruto semakin menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan hal ini juga berhasil membuat Naruto mengeluarkan _precum_ dari kejantanannya.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi..." kalimat yang dilontarkan pelan oleh Sasuke menjadi aba-aba untuk terdorongnya sesuatu milik Sasuke ke arah lubang anus milik Naruto. Naruto menjerit keras.

"Bo-bodoh! Kau boleh tak ingin berbasa-basi, tapi jangan terlalu langsung, Sasuke!" seru Naruto sedikit meringis. Seperti dirobek oleh pisau yang tajam. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke wajah Naruto. Ciuman yang bertubi-tubi kembali datang. Lidahnya seakan tak lelah untuk menjilati dan menelusuri bibir mungil tersebut.

Saat Naruto mulai terbawa, Sasuke secara perlahan memasuki anus Naruto dan melebarkan kakinya agar mempermudah akses masuk. Jika Naruto merasa sakit, bibir Sasuke-lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Ia akan menggigit bibir tersebut untuk berhenti sebentar dan memberikan pernafasan kepadanya. Dan Naruto akan mulai menjilati bibir Sasuke jika ia telah siap kembali.

Dorongan pelan tetap dilakukan, hingga akhirnya ujung barang milik Sasuke terasa menyentuh sesuatu.

"AAAAAHHH... Haah... aah.." ciuman mereka berdua dihentikan oleh Naruto saat Sasuke menghantam titik kenikmatan miliknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto merasa Sasuke telah tersenyum seperti setan.

Hantaman tersebut rupanya tidak berhenti sampai situ saja. Dengan penuh perasaan, Sasuke kembali menghantam _special spot_ milik Naruto. Pinggulnya terdorong-dorong, hingga Naruto ikut terguncang. Semakin lama semakin cepat—dan semakin panas.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Sasuke merubah posisi tubuh Naruto yang lemah tak berdaya, menjadi merangkak layaknya bayi. Sasuke kembali menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, untuk mencapai kepuasan yang tiada bandingnya. Naruto kembali mendesah manja, ikut berpartisipasi dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan arah memutar.

"Nggh.. aah.. aaaaahhh..." erang keduanya disusul dengan suara kecupan-kecupan yang mengiang di telinga.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk jatuh terduduk. Naruto memutar posisinya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda bermabut biru dongker itu. Tangan Sasuke meremas kedua belah bagian tubuh Naruto yang kenyal dengan gemas dan mulai menggerakannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, Naruto bergerak naik-turun seraya menciumi pipi Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya—bibirnya. Lumatan kembali dilakukan, tak luput dari gerakan seks yang mereka lakukan.

Kali ini, Naruto memeluk punggung Sasuke dan menariknya secara lembut agar mereka jatuh terbaring. Kedua kaki yang berwarna karamel tersebut terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Sasuke kembali mendorong miliknya, menghantam habis-habisan titik yang membuat mereka merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, mengerang dengan suara yang penuh dengan hasrat, dan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan sangat manja—hingga Sasuke semakin bernafsu dibuatnya.

"A-aku.. nggh... i-ini saatnya, Sa-Sasu.. kee.. AAAAAHHHH!!" jerit Naruto semakin kencang ketika organ tubuh tervitalnya mengeluarkan semacam cairan yang biasa disebut 'cairan kenikmatan'. Tak memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke terus menghantam dan semakin membuat tubuh di bawahnya terguncang-guncang.

Jeritan Sasuke akhirnya terdengar, menggema dengan sempurna di ruangan ini. Naruto yang lemas akhirnya menerima cairan kental hangat yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya terdiam sesaat untuk menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Memberikan waktu sejenak untuk tubuh masing-masing.

Tangan Sasuke kembali bekerja. Ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan dengan perlahan mulai menggoyangkan kedua tubuh tersebut. Mengalirkan kenikmatan dalam peluh keringat yang bercucuran sedari tadi.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dua mata emerald terlihat semakin indah saat dia menangis di balik pintu ruangan yang telah dihuni oleh kedua pemuda itu. Mengiringi gerimis dengan isak tangis yang terdengar begitu miris.

-+++-

* * *

**The End  
**(akhir yang berakhir dengan tangisan untuk yang terakhir)

* * *

-+++-

O.O  
**APA-APAAN INI?!** #jeger  
Kesalahan teknis yang tidak tersurat namun tersirat dengan jelas (?) ialah :  
**1**. Sangat-sangat-sangat **OUT OF CHARACTER**. Eh, gila ya gue. Sumpah, freak mampus -__-  
**2**. **MISS-TYPE, UN-BETA-ED, LENJE**. Jadi, harap maklum kalau fic ini memang seperti meja belajar saya; hancur :p  
**3**. Anehnya **JUDUL** tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh saya. Saya sudah berekelana ke twitter, ke formspring, ke mana saja; tetap tidak mendapatkan judul yang bagus -w-  
**4**. Seks yang (anehnya) bisa **TIDAK HA-O-TE = HOT**! Arghhh, saya benar-benar kehilangan skill! DX  
**5**. Untuk yang terakhir, **ENDING** macam apa itu?! GYAAAAA!!!

**#PLAK**

Ma-maaf, readers. Saya akui bahwa fic ini memang aneh; saya sangat menyadari akan hal itu. Segala flame saya terima, deh.. Maaf maaf! Dan juga maaf untuk kedua teman saya, sejujurnya ini memang fic untuk kado. Untuk **Kinanti**, ini kadonya. Maaf, ya, telat banget. HiruSena ato KuroFai-nya kapan-kapan, deh u.u Dan untuk **Inisial D**, TANJOUBI OMEDETTO! XD Jangan lupa traktir gue main DDR di Taimzon (?) yak, ehehehe :p

....udahlah, gue setres -...- Saatnya bikin (percobaan) fluff!

**Rasanya ini memang aneh, tetapi apa daya jika saya rindu kepada kalian semua? Maaf kalau cerita ini memang 'memaksa'. Tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dari saya karena telah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih, dan terima kasih :D**

-+++-

* * *

_April, 8th 2010_  
Keep smile, be healthy :)  
Sign  
**nadhiyong**


End file.
